El campo de los sueños Especiales
by Volg4
Summary: Pequeños relatos sobre la vida secreta de los personajes de El campo de los sueños
1. Chapter 1

Saotome-san y la toalla

-Makoto-san, puedes recoger los materiales hoy? Tenemos reunión hoy sobre el próximo campamento de entrenaminto-

-Con mucho gusto capitana, lo haré ahora-

-Bien, cuento contigo (la capitana se alejó del lugar)

Después de recoger todos los materiales y guardarlos al almacén, Makoto fue a los vestidores para cambiarse; su ropa estaba sudada y se encontraba incómoda por el calor. Al revisar su casillero no logró encontrar la toalla para secarse después de la ducha, lo que provocó que perdiera la paciencia.

-No puede ser! Dónde está esa toalla? (Estaba apunto de llorar) No, solo tengo que tranquilizarme. Me voy a duchar y me secaré con el uniforme del club. Sí, está resuelto-

Comenzó a ducharse sin preocupación alguna mientras se preguntaba sobre el paradero de su toalla. Himeko estaba esperando por ella fuera de los vestidores, quería hablarle de algo, pero notó que su amiga tardaba mucho, así que se dirigió en busca de Saotome-san para comprobar que se encontrara bien.

-Bueno, esto es demasiado asqueroso pero no me queda de otra que secarme con mi uniforme (mientras se quejaba de su estado asqueada, con una mueca en su rostro y desnuda, Himeko entró en los vestidores)

-Mako-chan estas bien? Solo quiero ver si tu... (Quedó boquiabierta al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, desnudo y sudoroso, además del olor que desprendían sus ropas recién usadas)

-Hime...ko... yo (se sonrojó como nunca en su vida, estaba segura de que su amiga no la vería nunca más con los mismos ojos)

-Jeje que haces Mako-chan? (volteó su rostro para no ver a Makoto) no trajiste toalla?-

-Ahh... no lo sé, de repente no la encuentro aunque estoy segura de haberla guardado en el casillero el otro día-

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, el ambiente es un poco... (pensó la palabra adecuada pero no la halló) extraño-

-Ohh mala! No tienes porque mentirme, yo se bien que huele a sudor! Lo siento por ser una olvidadiza-

-Se te olvidó lo torpe y terca jaja (le tomó una foto con su cámara)

-Himeko ni se te ocurra salir de aquí con esa foto!-

-Jeje se la voy a enseñar a todos en la clase jaja-

-Vuelve aquí HIMEKOOOOO-

~Vestidores, por la tarde~

-EH? Esta es la toalla de Makoto-san? Cómo llegó hasta mi casillero? Bien, se la daré mañana durante las actividades (la capitana se puso a pensar y habló para sí) Espero que no le haya hecho falta... además, porqué huele tan mal este lugar?

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Otoha-san y la cena

-Últimamente he visto a la señorita muy alegre, quién sabe si conoció a algún chico en el instituto (hablaba Alyssa con Otoha)

-Es eso cierto Alyssa? Yo la noto igual que siempre, muy impecable con sus gestos (estaba nerviosa de que las palabras de la criada fueran verdad)

-Eso lo dices solo porque no quieres que sea verdad no es así? (preguntó Alyssa con una sonrisa pícara y al notar el sonrojo de la jefa quedó satisfecha)

-Qué cosas dices Alyssa-san, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo-

En ese momento llegó la señorita como si le hubieran llamado. Estaba muy feliz, y era la hora de la cena.

-Otoha-san, Alyssa-san avisen por favor a todas las criadas que están invitadas para la cena de hoy-

-Cla... claro que sí señorita, de inmediato (el rostro de la jefa de las criadas era totalmente transparente para Alyssa)

-Ohh, que gran honor... Invitadas a la cena con la distinguida familia Himemiya, que bien. Vamos a avisar a las demás-

Las criadas daban vueltas por la casa como revoloteando, de un lugar a otro daban alegres la noticia. Al llegar al comedor, sirvieron la comida y fueron a la mesa; Otoha estaba cerca de la señorita junto a Alyssa.

-porqué no invitas también al chófer Chikane?, la pasaremos mejor, seguro! (decía el señor Richard inocente)-

-si así lo deseas padre, puedo invitarlo pero se sentará en frente de Alyssa, así que por favor Alyssa, llámalo! (la criada codeó a Otoha para molestarla)

-como desee señorita, compermiso (contestó Alyssa al fin)

-Que suertuda Alyssa, se sentará frente a Ogami-san (murmuraban celosas las demás criadas)

-No crees que estará muy lejos de nosotros Chikane?, no creo que logres entablar conversación con él (cada palabra del padre de la peliazul ponía a Otoha en un aprieto, no creía que después de estar en el instituto, su admirada Chikane eligiera a Ogami como enamorado, esa era una idea repulsiva)

-No deseo entablar nada con él padre (le respondía la señorita con ligera molestia que sabía a miel en los labios de Otoha).

-jaja, será que sientes algo por él pero no sabes como acercarte eh... yo puedo ayudarte con eso si gustas jaja-

-Richard! no molestes a Chikane, estoy segura que no siente nada por ese chico (Saeko le guiñó un ojo a su hija)-

Otoha miraba con detalle cada gesto de Saeko y Chikane, al parecer se conectaban a la perfección; lástima que ella fuera desplegada de tan interesante conversación. Después de ver como Alyssa entraba con Ogami se dirigió a la cocina para verificar el postre.

-Asi que tu eres mi rival Ogami Souma... Jejeje te arrepentirás de eso (como ya la comida estaba terminada no pudo hacer más que arruinar el postre)

Después de terminar la cena, salió de pronto para traer el postre, no sin antes advertirle a Alyssa que no perdiera detalle alguno en su ausencia.

-La señorita Kurusugawa es amiga de Chikane-sama, le acompañamos el otro día a casa ya que era tarde, me pareció extraño que la señorita Himemiya se ofreciera a llevarla, así que supuse la cercanía de ambas...(se sonrojó el chófer) me disculpo si estuvo mal pensar así!-

-para nada Ogami-san, es un gesto muy bueno de tu parte; bueno si me disculpan estaré en mi estudio...Chikane acompáñame por favor (su padre se dirigió a Chikane de manera extraña, así que Alyssa notó un ambiente forzado que no dudaría en informar a su jefa)

-como desee padre, compermiso (al salir la peliazul, Otoha se dirigió al chófer)

-Ogami-san, no se vaya sin probar el postre (decía la criada fingiendo alegría)

-Muchas gracias Otoha, me siento muy afortunado hoy (se comió todo de un bocado y se encaminó a la puerta, pero no pudo continuar sus oficios por un dolor inusual en su estómago)

-Se siente bien Ogami-san? (Decía Otoha con sarcasmo. A kilómetros se notaba el sudor frío bajando por la frente del mayor de los Ogami)

-Si... solo necesito ir al baño... un... momento (corrió por todo el comedor hasta el baño con cara de embarazada en sus últimos momentos antes de dar a luz)

-Eso le enseñará a ese entrometido a no meterse con la señorita jaja (Otoha sonriente miraba un frasquito de laxante)

-Así que tu eres la desgraciada EH... Je,je,je... (Alyssa la miraba con la misma cara del chófer pero con una sonrisa siniestra)

-Alyssa-san, qué sucede contigo? (Preguntó Otoha temiendo por su vida)

-Sucede que... (se agarró el vientre) estaba delicioso tu postre... pero no se porqué tengo tantas ganas de matarte ahora mismo-

-Ahh... espera un momento, eso te pasa por glotona, pero mira, Ogami ya salió del sanitario (mintió descaradamente)

-Enserio? (Dijo Alyssa renovada, al notar que era mentira estaba resuelta a matar a Otoha pero esta ya no se encontraba en la sala)

-Jajaja Alyssa-chan eres muy ingenua-

-VUELVE AQUÍ OTOHAAAAAAA-

~Mansión Himemiya, horas después~

-Mmm este postre se ve delicioso, me pregunto de quién será? Bueno, no importa... ahora es mío (Saeko se comió con entusiasmo el postre) Felicitaré a Otoha después, estaba sabroso-

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Chikane y el bikini

-Mamá, tengo un gran problema y necesito tu ayuda (gritó la señorita desde su habitación)

-Qué pasa princesa? EH? Porqué estas desnuda? Bueno, casi...-

-Eh? Pensé que tardarías más en llegar, me alistaré enseguida (se sonrojó)

-Bueno, y cuál es ese gran problema tuyo?-

-Necesito un bikini y algún traje para la playa, además necesito que me brindes la clave de la casa de verano-

-Espera un momento, vamos a ir despacio. (Estaba atando cabos) Necesitas un bikini? Tienes como 30 y me estás diciendo que necesitas? Seguramente es para impresionar a Himeko-san no? (Sonrió satisfecha al ver el rostro de su hija como tomate)

-No... es que... quiero uno nuevo... (Desvío la mirada directa de su madre)

-Ajá? Te puedo prestar uno mío!-

-Ugh no, de seguro papá ya lo ha visto y no quiero ni imaginarlo-

-JAJAJA MI PRINCESA ES MUUUUY INTELIGENTE! (Se reía a carcajadas)

-Mamá! Es enserio!-

-Bueno, vamos a ir por el bikini que TANTO quieres inmediatamente y también por ese traje del que hablas. Pero la clave de la casa de vacaciones para qué? (Ya sabía lo que planeaba pero quería corroborarlo)

-Yo... quiero limpiar un poco, y revisar que todo esté bien-

-No me mientas Himemiya Chikane!-

-Ugh (se espantó) BIEN, QUIERO LLEVAR A HIMEKO... satisfecha? (habló exaltada por ver que su madre solo jugaba con ella)

-Bieeeen, eres más sincera ahora, eso me gusta! (se acercó hasta el oído de la señorita y le susurró la clave y una que otra advertencia) Si van a hacer cosas pervertidas, asegúrense de dejar la puerta cerrada, además de que sabes que cerca de allí la gente no es muy confiable. Ten cuidado de no cansar a Himeko-san Fufu-

-MAMÁ! PARA YA CON TU PERVERSIÓN (la señorita tenía rojo él rostro hasta las orejas)

-Bien, ya me detengo, vamos por lo que necesitas-

Salieron de la mansión rumbo al centro comercial y compraron todo lo que Chikane pedía para impresionar a la rubia.

"Imagina, cómo irá la sexy rubia...? Mmm solo de pensarlo me caliento" (le indicó su consciencia)

"Shh, oye pervertida, deja de pensar en cosas sucias por favor! No me la pones fácil"

"Dejate llevar por mi posición un momento, imaginamos en este momento... y?"

"Por los dioses! Tienes razón. Imagina esa piel recibiendo rayos del sol recostada en la playa" (se le hizo la boca agua a la peliazul)

"Si, buajaja. No espera, tengo una mejor idea; imagina a la rubia mojando su cintura en la playa" (dijo su consciencia orgullosa de sí misma)

"Ohhh si... (sin darse cuenta tuvo una hemorragia nasal)

-Señorita? Se encuentra bien? (dijo la dependienta preocupada)

-Himemiya Chikane? Estas pensando cosas sucias no es así? (Le preguntó su madre entre susurros)

-Ehh? Qué piensas que soy? (se hizo la ofendida)

-Con tu nariz en ese estado es imposible. Cuidado! Ensuciarás la prenda-

-EH? No puede ser posible! La heredera de los Himemiya y su hermosa madre están comprando bikinis, he llegado en buena hora!-

-Marlenne? Qué haces acá? (preguntó Saeko sorprendida)

-Pues contigo en bikini he de decir que mirando un paisaje maravi...(cachetada)

-pervertida! Detente o no respondo! (se sonrojó)

-Mamá? Estás sonrojada? Por primera vez en mi vida puedo verte tomar de tu propia medicina jajaja (se burló la señorita satisfecha)

-Enserio? (rápidamente volvió a su estado normal)Ya veremos quién te comprará el bikini, porque yo ya me voy-

-Jooo Saeko, difícil como siempre!-

-NOOOO perdoname mamá, no era mi intención (gritó Chikane desesperada)

-Señorita, son ¥8000 en total, pagará con tarjeta o en efectivo?-

-MAMÁ, REGRESAAAAAAAA-

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando nos conocimos

-Recuerden la tarea para mañana, no hay reposición si no la traen!-

-Si señora (dijeron los estudiantes al unísono)

-Saeko-chan, necesito ayuda con la tarea!-

-Eso pasa porque eres muy holgazana y no prestas atención a la clase-

-Eres muy mala! Ya sabes que los rumores son muy interesantes en esta época... Y hablando de rumores... Te diste cuenta de que una chica de la clase de al lado rechazó a nuestro compañero porque dice que no le gustan los hombres?-

-No me dijiste nada de eso ayer Moba-chan-

-No te lo dije porque sucedió hoy por la mañana!-

-EH? No había escuchado de alguien confesándose por la mañana, debió estar muy nervioso o muy necesitado jajaja-

-Jajaja que mala eres! Pero lo mejor de todo es...-

-La identidad de la chica por supuesto!-

-Exacto, nada más y nada menos que Kousaka Marlenne-

-EH? Marlenne? Estás segura? Pero si esa chica estuvo con todos los estudiantes de grado mayor el año pasado!-

-Exacto, por eso causó tanto revuelo con ese rumor, a lo que logré escuchar de una compañera de clase de ella es que tomó interés en alguna chica de nuestra clase-

-Quién podría ser? Será mal visto siempre, pero con ella estoy segura que cualquier chica le diría que si-

-De nuestras compañeras las más guapas son: Yamada-san, Lucy-san y Nobara-chan-

-No te olvides de Mika-chan, ella es muy bonita-

-Y tú Saeko, eres sin duda una de las más bonitas de la clase!-

-Moba-chan de casualidad no estarás alabándome para que te ayude verdad?-

-Claro que no! No me veas con tan malos ojos, si fuera un chico de seguro te pediría salir-

-Jaja pues yo te diría que no! No me gustan los chicos holgazanes-

-Qué mala eres!-

Riiiiing (sonó el timbre de salida para el almuerzo)

-Vamos a comer! Yay (gritó alegre Moba)

-Nobara-chan, almorzarás con nosotras? (preguntó Saeko)

-Claro que sí, voy en un momento (respondió una chica pequeña, de cabello castaño y piel blanca como nieve; a simple vista era una chica muy hermosa)

Las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la azotea de la escuela, normalmente estaba prohibido llegar ahí, pero Nobara tenía las llaves por ser la representante de la clase.

-Gracias a Nobara-chan podemos comer tranquilas! Te amo Nobara-chan-

-Jeje no es para tanto Moba-chan, es solo porque me eligieron como representante-

-Aun así no podríamos estar aquí, es por tu decisión-

-Jeje (miró con ternura a Saeko) Saeko-chan eres tan seria siempre-

-Es algo raro?-

-Para nada, solo pienso que eres muy bonita cuando actúas así-

-EH? (Se sonrojó) no digas cosas raras Nobara-chan!-

-Te lo dije Saeko-chan, Nobara-chan también piensa que eres muy bonita!-

-Ya somos tres (interrumpió una voz desconocida)

-EH? (Las tres chicas voltearon su vista hacia la puerta y fueron sorprendidas al mirar a una joven de muy buena figura, de cabello rubio y ojos azules)

-Me preguntaba quienes eran los afortunados de tener acceso a la azotea; ya veo que son "afortunadas"-

-Qué quieres decir? (Preguntó Nobara nerviosa)

-No todos tienen la oportunidad de venir aquí, pero ya veo que es exclusividad de los representantes-

-Qué quieres de nosotras? (pregunto Moba a la defensiva)

-Pues... Me gustaría que me prestaran las llaves de vez en cuando-

-Las llaves son para los representantes solamente, si te las presto y alguien se entera seré castigada (respondió la rubia intentando defenderse)

-Lo serás si les digo que la representante almuerza en un espacio prohibido para estudiantes-

-No te atrevas a amenazar a Nobara-chan! (Moba se levantó y habló exaltada)

-Así que eres Nobara, bien... Gracias por avisarme, será más fácil acusarte-

-Espera un momento (interrumpió Saeko después de meditar un poco) que podemos hacer para que nos dejes en paz-

-Tu debes ser Usanagi Saeko no? Bien, quieres desafiarme... Entonces que tal un beso? Solo uno y les dejo tranquilas-

-Bien, lo haremos aquí mismo (habló confiada) Nobara-chan, dale su beso para que nos podamos librar de ella-

-Jajaja alto, tienes que ser tu Usanagi-san, y no aquí, al frente de tus compañeras-

La chica meditó un poco más hasta que se le pasó por la mente el plan perfecto.

-Vamos de inmediato entonces-

-Bien! Me gusta esa actitud (dijo Marlenne con voz triunfante)

-Estás segura Saeko-chan? (Le preguntó Nobara incómoda) no quiero causarte problemas-

-No te preocupes! (dijo Saeko con una gran sonrisa)

Las jóvenes llegaron hasta el salón, donde Marlenne las miraba desafiante. Sus compañeras miraban con indiferencia a la joven intrusa, además de los rumores que se extendieron sobre ella.

-Aquí y ahora! (Habló alto Marlenne dirigiéndose a Saeko, que extrañamente la miraba confiada)

-Bien, terminemos esto!-

Todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar a favor de su compañera Saeko, pues pensaron que era una pelea.

Saeko se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la rubia; ésta reaccionó cerrando sus ojos para esperar el beso que le daría el triunfo, pero para su infortunio solo recibió un pequeño roce en su mejilla; abrió sus ojos para comprobar que Saeko la miraba burlista.

-Porqué sonríes? No cumpliste el trato-

-Nunca especificaste el lugar así que lo elegí yo fufu-

La chica se sonrojó al verse humillada frente a toda una clase y derrotada por la chica que le gustaba.

-El trato está hecho y puedo decir que te ves muy linda cuando estas avergonzada Kousaka-san! (Se burló Saeko triunfante)

-Jajaja que perdedora, estaba esperando a que la besaran-

-MALDITA USANAGI, ME LAS PAGARÁS-

-No lo creo jeje (corrió para escaparse de la enojada chica)

-Vuelve aquí USANAGIIIIIIII-

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

¿Himemiya vs Usanagi?

~Flashback~

-Muy buenas tardes Himemiya-sama (decía una secretaría a un apuesto joven de cabello grisáceo, cuerpo esbelto, sonrisa perfecta y con dos esmeraldas por ojos)

-Por favor, llámame Richard; el señor Himemiya es mi padre (respondió el joven sincero)

-Nos han pedido que le llamemos así por respeto, pero si es lo que desea, así será-

-Bien, ahora me podría decir dónde es el lugar de encuentro?-

-Claro que sí, sigame por favor-

La secretaria le indicó el camino a una sala muy grande, donde realizaban reuniones especiales, los distinguidos miembros de una familia importante en Japón.

-Es aquí, por favor pase confiado pues están esperando por su persona-

-Muchas gracias (respondió el joven)

Al entrar a la sala, todas las miradas fueron depositadas en él. Mientras que la suya sólo miraba a una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos color carmesí que le miraban intensamente.

-Ahhh, pero si es Himemiya-san, qué bueno tenerle por acá, tome asiento por favor (decía un señor canoso y poco agraciado)

-Buenas tardes, estoy aquí por el asunto de... (fue interrumpido)

-Por favor Himemiya-san, no vayamos tan rápido con este asunto; permitame presentarle a mi familia primero-

-Tiene razón, disculpe mi descortesía (se disculpó el joven Richard)

-Tranquilo, imagino que esté nervioso. Ella es mi esposa Usanagi Rina, y ella es mi hija Usanagi Saeko, verdad que es muy bella?-

Los ojos de Saeko se depositaron sobre Richard nuevamente, pero ahora lo miraba intrigada.

-Tiene razón señor Usanagi-sama, es muy hermosa (decía el joven sonrojado mirando a Saeko)

-Veo que es muy sincero, puedo llamarle por su nombre (decía Rina)

-Por supuesto, me hace sentir más tranquilo-

-Ya veo, bien por usted. Mire Richard-san, yo si pienso ser igual de directa que usted; no así mi esposo que en ocasiones le gusta saltar de una conversación a otra para evitar el fin conciso-

-Querida, por favor no mole... (fue interrumpido por su esposa)

-Como le seguía diciendo, amo a mi hija y siempre he querido lo mejor para ella. Usted y yo sabemos que éste acuerdo es para unir nuestra empresa a la de su familia por razones económicas, pero no quisiera tener que arruinar la vida de mi hija por nuestros problemas financieros-

-Ya veo, comprendo su situación señora Usanagi-sama pero creame cuando le digo que haré todo lo posible para que su hija tenga una vida feliz junto a mi (declaró Richard sonrojado y nervioso)

-PERO YO NO DESEO ESO, ES MÁS SI SE CASA CONMIGO LO VOY A MOLESTAR HASTA QUE ME DEJE IR (gritaba Saeko molesta) PAPÁ, MAMÁ, NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO (después de aquel desahogo, termino llorando)

-Por favor hija, no digas eso, sabes muy bien que necesitamos hacer este contrato y que será solo por un año, además el joven Richard se tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí-

-Te odio Himemiya Richard, no quisiera tener que casarme con usted (le dijo Saeko al joven con los ojos llorosos y el rostro enojado)

Pero el joven no indicaba signos de molestia, o desprecio; muy al contrario de lo que esperaban los presentes, se levantó de su asiento y abrazo el cuerpo de Saeko, que temblaba por la rabia, y le susurró en el oído.

-Entiendo que es algo difícil para ti, pero lo mejor siempre es apoyar a la familia (le dijo Richard con ternura)

En ese momento Saeko se dejó abrazar por el joven, y lloró en sus brazos toda la tarde.

~Fin del flashback~

-Pero claro que recuerdo ese momento cariño, desde ese momento he estado enamorado de ti-

-Yo también, desde ese momento solo quería estar en tus brazos, aunque aun te odiaba por aquél asunto-

-Ya lo sabía, después de todo, tu familia también quería mandarme a volar diciendo que la fecha del contrato había expirado y que ya podía dejarte ir, pero ya estábamos muy enamorados en ese entonces-

-Es cierto, recuerdo cuando llegaste a mi casa para pedir mi mano a mis padres; no creo que llegue a olvidar aquel momento-

~Flashback~

En una noche fría y tempestuosa había un joven de cabellos plateados de pie frente a una puerta muy grande; el joven, impulsado por su desasosiego, tocaba la puerta insistentemente para que pudieran escucharlo, pues la lluvia era torrencial.

-Toc toc toc (sonaban unos desesperados nudillos sobre la puerta)

-Voy, voy, por favor espere un momento (decía Rina impaciente)

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una silueta más que conocida; Richard estaba mojado por la fuerte lluvia y temblaba de frío.

-Richard-san? Qué hace usted acá? (Preguntó Rina sospechando el motivo)

-Buenas noches Rina-sama; quisiera poder hablar con usted y el señor Usanagi-sama sobre un importante asunto-

-Bien, puede pasar, imagino que el rocío de la noche está dejando huella en su cuerpo-

-Por que lo dice?-

-Por ese estrepitoso temblor que sacude su cuerpo-

-Tiene razón (se sonrojó), compermiso-

Riña fue a buscar a su esposo, que muy nervioso y con actitud defensiva salió a recibirlo.

-Himemiya-san, qué hace acá?-

-Buenas noches señor Usanagi, yo necesito hablar con usted sobre Saeko-

-Sobre mi hija? Usted ya no tiene asuntos que tratar con ella; el plazo expiró, además el contrato que hizo con nosotros está siendo saldado con cuotas mensuales-

-Ese no es el problema, entiendo que ese contrato es reembolsado mensualmente, pero yo quería decir que Saeko y yo... (fue interrumpido por Rina)

-Mi hija y usted nada! Richard-san, acaso ha venido a extorsionarnos con más tiempo?-

-Por favor no me malinterprete, no es lo que busco; yo quería decir que... (esta vez fue el señor Usanagi quien intervino)

-No puedo aceptar eso Himemiya-san, le pido que se retire de mi casa-

Era el colmo; fue la familia Himemiya quien aceptó el contrato para que la familia Usanagi no perdiera la empresa, y aun así le trataban como basura interesada. El joven no pudo soportarlo más.

-ESCUCHEME BIEN SEÑOR USANAGI, no se le olvide que fue mi familia la que le salvó su trasero en banca rota de perder la compañía; usted debería tratarme con más respeto, además de que en ningún momento hablé de extorsión (había levantado mucho su voz; sin saberlo había alertado a Saeko, que al escucharlo, salió de su habitación para ver que sucedía)

La señorita Saeko era testigo de aquella osada actitud de su amado, pero había llegado en el mejor momento para escuchar como era pedida su mano a su padre en sus narices.

-Perdone Himemiya-san, yo no quería hablarle así, es solo qué... (Estaba totalmente asustado; nunca pensó que el joven Richard le respondiera de esa manera)

-No importa, no piense que le estoy amenazando. He venido a pedirle la mano de su hija (confesó valientemente Richard)

-Qué? La mano de nuestra hija? (Rina no podía creerlo)

-Si. Rina-sama, Usanagi-sama, amo a su hija y haré todo lo posible para que me permita casarme con ella-

-Quieres casarte con nuestra hija? (La mandíbula de Rina casi que podía tocar el suelo del impacto; mientras que Saeko miraba la escena con el rostro colorado; pero temía lo peor: que sus padres se negaran) Porqué no lo dijiste antes?-

-Ah, yo... no tuve la oportunidad (el joven se sonrojó nuevamente)

-Bueno, si quieres casarte con ella... eso no lo podemos decidir nosotros, sino nuestra hija pero... podemos pedirte que la CUIDES (dijo el señor Usanagi con lágrimas en los ojos)

-Es enserio papá? Puedo casarme con Richard? (Irrumpió Saeko en la sala donde sus padres discutían con el joven de cabellos plateados y ojos color esmeralda)

-Saeko... (El joven quedó pasmado al pensar en la posibilidad de que su amada hubiera escuchado su confesión) Quieres... casarte conmigo? (Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita dorada; se acercó hasta Saeko, abrió la cajita que guardaba un anillo de oro con un diamante, y tomó su mano en espera de su respuesta)

Los señores Usanagi solo podían mirar en silencio aquella romántica escena.

-Si... si quiero, desde el primer día (miró al joven a los ojos; nunca antes el rubí y la esmeralda pudieron hacer juego, faltaba que naciera aquel momento para que esos colores en sus miradas calzaran a la perfección) Te amo Himemiya Richard, he esperado para que lo pidas desde que nos conocimos (la felicidad no tenía más remedio que salir en pequeñas gotas... en la mirada de ambos)

-Yo también te amo Usanagi Saeko, desde la primera vez que te vi; me hechizaste para toda la vida porque quiero compartirla contigo-

-Bueno, veo que aquí estamos de sobra. Himemiya Richard dejamos a nuestra hija en tus manos, por favor cuida de ella (le dijo Rina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

-Muchas gracias Rina-sama, Usanagi-sama, voy a esforzarme desde hoy para hacer muy feliz a Saeko. Por favor cuiden de mi "mamá y papá" (los miró y les guiñó un ojo)

-Bien! A celebrar entonces (habló el señor Usanagi con emoción) Pero primero... alguien le trae una toalla a este joven para que pueda secarse?-

~Fin del flashback~

-Esta noche vamos a reafirmar nuestro amor (dijo Saeko enamorada)

-Enserio? Eso suena maravilloso, empecemos entonces (habló Richard con entusiasmo)

-Sí, vamos por Chikane y salgamos a comer! (Saeko sonrió con malicia)

-Qué? (El señor Himemiya quedó descolocado) CARIÑO... NO ME HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOOOOOR-

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin: mar, arena y bikinis!

-Himeko? (La dulce voz de la señorita resonaba en el oído espectante de la rubia)

-Chikane-chan? Es la primera vez que hablamos por teléfono-

-Cierto, y eso que ya hace varios días intercambiamos los números-

-Jeje, y bien Chikane-chan, a qué motivo debo tu llamada?-

-Ahh, yo sólo quería saber si estás ocupada este fin de semana-

-Estoy trabajando en una pintura ahora mismo-

-Ahhh (sonó cabizbaja)

-Porqué? Quieres llevarme a algún lugar?-

-De hecho si; mi padre me ha regalado un deportivo que ganó en una negociación. Te parece si vamos a estrenarlo?-

-Eso suena peligroso... jeje-

-(le ignoró) Además, no sé si lo mencioné pero, tengo una clave que podría llevarte a un lugar de ensueño (la voz de la peliazul tenía un ligero tono manipulador)

-La tentación es mucha, a dónde me llevarás?-

-Entonces si puedes? Genial! Bueno, la verdad es un pequeño secreto así que no tendrás oportunidad de alistar nada jeje-

-Ahh no, espera un momento. Me estás diciendo que me llevarás a un lugar maravilloso y no me das información de qué debería llevar? Estás de broma no es así?-

-No, para nada. Es un secreto; si te digo lo que podrías alistar entonces dejaría de ser un "secreto", así que me niego. Pasaré por ti a las nueve, buenas noches Himeko (colgó la llamada)

-Espera, Chikane-chan? (Sonrió) jeje, adónde me llevarás?-

~Mansión Himemiya~

-Princesa, es que no te gusta el auto que te ha regalado papá?-

-No es eso padre, el auto está listo para saborear el asfalto este fin de semana-

-Enserio? A dónde planeas ir?-

-Quiero darme una vuelta por la casa de verano padre-

-Esa es una buena idea. Planeas viajar sola?-

-Estaba pensando en llevar a una compañera y a su amiga-

-Bien, ten cuidado de camino allá. Si de casualidad te encuentras con Alexander, le dices que ponga a punto tu deportivo mientras pasas el fin de semana en la casa-

-Cierto, lo tendré en cuenta-

El señor Richard desapareció rápidamente de la vista de la peliazul. Caminando tranquilamente Alyssa pasaba cerca de ahí; se detuvo con hábil gracia al escuchar la llamada de Chikane.

-Alyssa-san, necesito que te ocupes de algo muy Importante-

-Será un honor señorita, en que puedo ayudarle-

La señorita se acercó hasta la criada y entre susurros le explicó todo lo que debía de alistar para su salida.

~Fin de semana, frente al apartamento de Himeko~

-Perfecto, son las 8: 50. Suerte que mi padre llegó a despertarme esta mañana-

"Eso es por que eres una despistada; por cierto, no se te olvida nada?" (le molestaba su consciencia)

"No que yo sepa. Alyssa-san alistó todo lo que podemos necesitar Himeko y yo, así que no hay problema"

"Lo mejor es que Saeko nos reveló la clave, ahora tendremos plena privacidad con la rubia"

"Si... hoy no se me puede escapar Himeko, así que te pido que me ayudes cuando lo necesite, pero nada de pensar cosas inadecuadas"

"Será un placer jajaja"

La puerta se abrió. Cuando la señorita dirigió su mirada hacia la figurilla que salía, quedó hechizada por la hermosa imagen que quedó plasmada en su mente en aquel instante.

-Es muy hermosa... (musitó la peliazul embelesada; Himeko le sonrió con ternura al verla)

-Buenos días Chikane-chan, perdona si te hice esperar mucho-

-No hay problema, acabo de llegar (miró su reloj, eran las 9: 15)

-De verdad? A mi me pareció mirarte por la ventana hace ya un largo rato luciendo tu regalo-

-(Su rostro se sonrojó levemente) Seguro me confundiste con alguien más... O estabas soñando conmigo. Por cierto... Estás muy hermosa (no podía evitarlo, Himeko llevaba una falda de tela amarrada a su cintura por un débil cordoncillo, pero que cumplía con su deber de mostrar sin reparo las hermosas curvas de la rubia)

-Jeje Chikane-chan siempre eres tan dulce!-

-No es nada. Bueno nos vamos-

-Claro, llévame a recorrer el mundo con él. Pero... no vayas muy rápido-

-Jeje esa es una petición imposible-

De camino, la rubia hacía toda clase de preguntas para socavar el secreto de la señorita; para su infortunio, la señorita era demasiado lista como para burlarle fácilmente. Mientras la joven Himemiya, por momentos, miraba a la doncella de cabellos dorados intentar averiguar el destino.

-Es aquí? (Preguntó la rubia con tono infantil)

-Jeje no, aquí vive un amigo de mi padre. Dame un momento, ya regreso (la peliazul se bajó del auto)

-Pero mira nada más qué gran privilegio tengo este día: a la heredera Himemiya en mi puerta!-

-Alexander cómo has estado?-

-Pues con poco trabajo y mucho tiempo libre, pero veo que eso cambia hoy no?-

-Ya te informó mi padre?-

-Si, y no me puedo creer que en una negociación dejen ir libre un _Lamborghini Murciélago_ como si nada. Yo me pondría a llorar seguro-

-Jeje con esta preciosidad yo también, pero estoy feliz de que lo dejaran ir tan fácil-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Necesitas dejarlo acá, puedes llevarte el mío; no es un _Murciélago_ , siquiera un deportivo, pero cumplirá con la función necesaria correctamente-

-Bien, gracias por todo-

La señorita se dirigió a su auto para informarle a Himeko el "cambio" de planes.

-Himeko, necesito que te bajes del auto (le habló la chica de mirada azulada mientras le abría la puerta)

-EH? está bien...-

-Nos iremos en el auto de Alexander-

De pronto, el rugido del motor del auto de Alexander las hace voltearse; era imposible guardar la emoción que emitía aquel hermoso _Plymouth HEMI CUDA._

-Sorprendidas? Este chico me ha costado una fortuna-

-Claro que sí y bien guardado te lo tenías eh...-

-La emoción es mutua, bien escondida tenías a esta bella chica, Chikane-san-

-Kurusugawa-san? A mí no me ha costado una fortuna, por suerte-

-A qué te refieres con eso Chikane-chan?-

-No... a nada...-

-Bueno señoritas, pasemos el equipaje-

-Claro que sí (dijo la señorita tranquila)

Después de despedirse de Alexander, las jóvenes retomaron su camino. El ambiente estaba tenso, pero la peliazul no entendía porqué. Mientras Himeko jugaba con su celular llegaron al destino.

-Himeko, hemos llegado-

-EH? (La pequeña alzó su mirada y quedo maravillada con el paisaje)

Una lujosa cabaña se alzaba prepotente frente a una playa privada; de agua cristalina y arena blanca.

-Es hermoso ...Chikane-chan? (Miró como la peliazul iba corriendo por la arena con un bikini de color azul marino; en sus manos pareciera llevar otro de color morado)

-Vamos Himeko, ahora sigues tú-

-Cómo, si no traje nada?-

-Bueno, ya que no traes falda podemos empezar-

-EH? (Himeko miró sus piernas, estaban desnudas. La señorita había soltado el cordoncillo de su falda. Se sonrojó)

-Desnúdate, te pondré el tuyo! (le miró con una sonrisa burlona mientras levantaba el bikini)

-No quiero, mejor dámelo y yo lo haré por mi cuenta-

-Entonces tendrás que alcanzarme, chica sexy jajaja! (la peliazul gritaba y corría por la playa)

-Vuelve aquí CHIKANE-CHAAAAAAAN!-

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

Tomando un baño erótico

-Himeko? (La señorita tenía el rostro sonrojado y los ojos muy abiertos)

-No te gusta?-

-No es eso... es solo que yo... "no solo quiero mirar", pensó.

"Anda, dicelo a viva voz" (le sugirió su consciencia)

"Arruinaría esta oportunidad si lo digo" (respondió embobada mirando las caderas de la ojiamatista)

"Espera, si no le vas a decir nada; ¿A dónde llevas tus manos?"

-No puedes tocar Chikane-chan; está prohibido!-

"Joder, fui descubierta. De seguro piensa que soy una pervertida"

"Eso eres, admítelo"

-Lo siento Himeko, yo no quería ofenderte-

-Jeje no importa, es solo que estás recuperándote. Ahora quiero que te des la vuelta, voy a lavar tu espalda-

-Ehhhh... esta bien-

Himeko deslizó suavemente sus manos por la espalda de la señorita; era la situación perfecta para tocar su blanca y esculpida piel.

-Es tan suave (susurró Himeko, sin enterarse de que la peliazul escuchó claramente)

-De seguro la tuya también-

-Ehh? Me escuchaste Chikane-chan?-

-Lo hago pequeña bribona-

-Oh malvada! Ahora verás!-

-Himeko? A dónde estás tocando? (Dijo totalmente avergonzada)

-Oh parece que he domado al felino salvaje jeje-

~Mansión Himemiya~

Toc toc (Richard tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Chikane)

-Princesa? Ya despertaste? (No hubo respuesta) Voy a pasar-

Abrió la puerta. La señorita no estaba ahí; la habitación estaba completamente ordenada.

-No puede ser! Princesa? (gritó en la habitación pero nadie respondió) A dónde estás Chikane?-

Otoha que había escuchado los gritos pasaba por allí.

-Señor? Se encuentra bien?-

-Otoha-san, sabes dónde está Chikane?-

-Pues, escuché que la señorita llegó tarde ayer a casa y luego de unos minutos salió. No ha venido desde entonces-

-Ya veo. Mi princesa nunca había hecho algo parecido; intenta comunicarte con ella por favor, si responde me avisas de inmediato-

-Con mucho gusto señor-

~Apartamento de Himeko~

-Ya estás lista Chikane-chan! Muuuuy limpia (dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa pícara)

-(la señorita respondió jadeando y con el rostro uniformemente rojo) ¿Himeko, cuándo será mi turno? (miró a la rubia con una tierna expresión)

"Uwaa, es tan linda; me dan ganas de entregarme a ella" (se dijo Himeko)

"Espera un momento Himeko, no dejes que te engañe" (respondió su consciencia)

"Imposible, no puedo resistir más"

-No importa si quieres hacerlo ahora...-

-¿Enserio? ¿Podemos hacerlo en tu habitación entonces?-

-Claro, vamos-

Las doncellas salieron de la ducha cómo si fueran perseguidas; al llegar a la habitación Himeko le hizo un leve gesto a la apasionada señorita para que le esperara.

"No puedo creerlo, será mi primera vez con Himeko, y apenas comienza el día" (se dijo la peliazul emocionada)

"No olvides lo que te he enseñado y estarás bien" (presumió su consciencia)

La rubia entró a la habitación con la secadora de cabello, un trapo en la cabeza y el cuerpo envuelto en una toalla.

-Voy a secarte el cabello Chikane-chan, y luego puedes hacerlo con el mío, bien?-

-Yo... (la señorita no podía creer lo que veía) supongo que está bien-

"¿Porqué soy tan estúpida? Himeko no es una pervertida"

"Jajaja esta chica es fabulosa; tú eres una idiota sexual"

"Auch, Himeko es tan mala!"

-Himeko eres una... IDIOTAAAAAAA-

-Espera, porqué? Vuelve aquí Chikane-chan!-

FIN

Ebria de amor

-Himeko, una compañeras de clase nos invitaron a una fiesta ésta noche, vas a ir?-

-No lo sé Mako-chan, no me gusta beber-

-Tranquila, puedes ir y hacer migas con nuestros compañeros sin necesidad de beber y pasar un buen rato-

-Tiemes razón, además estoy cansada de pintar, quiero tomar un pequeño descanso-

-Genial, entonces voy a llamar a Azuko para que se aliste y nos vamos-

-Esta bien Mako-chan, voy a buscar la ropa-

La ojiamatista buscó uno de sus mejores vestidos para la ocasión, sin saber que el clima no favorecía nada a su conjunto. Tacones negros en sus pies y un vestido rosa muy tenue adornaban su cuerpo.

~Mansión Himemiya~

-Madre voy a salir ésta noche, así que no me esperen para la cena-

-¿Puedo saber a dónde tienes planeado salir?-

-Voy a celebrar el cumpleaños de una de mis compañeras-

-¿Y cómo se llama esa compañera tuya?-

-No lo sé, solo voy a pasar el rato-

-(suspiro) no puedo hacer nada, solo ten cuidado y no bebas mucho, sabes lo que ocurrió la otra vez. Si necesitas transporte entonces avisale pronto a Simoun-san-

-Esta bien madre, lo haré-

La señorita se vistió sin mucho interés. Un jeans ajustado y una chaqueta negra cubrían su figura; en el cuello una bufanda blanca y un par de tenis negras y estaba lista.

~Tequila y Rock~

-Himeko, ven por acá! Vamos a bailar-

-Es vergonzoso Mako-chan-

-Entonces esto podría ayudarte-

-(olfateada) Ugh, es muy fuerte-

-Vamos, si lo haces te enseño algo interesante-

-Bueno, pero solo uno- (la rubia se bebió el contenido del vasito en un solo trago)

-Eso es, ahora si puedes bailar. Por cierto, mira en aquella esquina, está Jin-sama-

-Souma-kun? Qué vergüenza!-

-Creo que ya nos vio y se dirige hacia acá-

-Hola Kurusugawa-san; no esperaba verte en un sitio como este-

-Yo solo estoy aquí... acompañando a Mako-chan-

-Enserio? Escuche que mi hermano venía a hacer lo mismo-

-Ajaja (risa nerviosa) no tengo idea-

-¿Quieres bailar un rato conmigo? No soy muy bueno pero algo bailo jeje-

-Ehh... está bien-

El joven Souma se llevó a Himeko a la pista de baile; la ojiamatista sólo miraba las luces de colores fijamente.

-Himemiya-san, viniste! Es inesperado-

-Somos compañeros de clase, así que puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

-Chikane-san, ¿está bien así? (el joven le alcanzó tres vasitos)

-Si, eso es suficiente Kitawa-san-

La señorita se bebió los tres vacitos como si de agua se tratase; por lo pronto su percepción era completamente distinta.

"Jajaja mira, la silla está bailando" (hablaba para sí)

"No está bailando estúpida, está esperando" (respondióse su consciencia)

"¿Esperando a quién?" (se preguntó absorta)

"Pues a la mesa claro está!" (le indicó su consciencia obstinada)

"Tengo ganas de mirar chicas lindas"

"Pues, como yo si estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en esto..."

"¿En qué dices?"

"En... no sé... pero mira a esa chica!"

"¿A dónde? Ahh... esa rubia de allá?"

"Esa misma. Jejeje baila feo eso si; pero es muy hermosa"

"Parece que la acompaña alguien" (se dijo decepcionada)

"Vamos a ver, no perdemos nada" (su consciencia le animó)

"Dame un segundo, éstas estúpidas piernas no saben caminar"

"Cierto, ya te ayudo un poco... emmm... Mejor?"

"Pueeeees... nos estamos moviendo, así que debería estarlo"

La señorita se dirigió hacia su destino con mucha dificultad; de camino fue interrumpida por una breve distracción.

"Me parece que conozco al tipo" (se dijo la señorita)

"A mi también me parece conocido, pero..." (respondió su consciencia indiferente)

"También me parece que conozco a la chica"

"Yo también... Oye! Mira a esa chica, es muy sexy"

"Joder, es cierto! ¿De dónde salieron esas caderas?"

"Vamos a ponerle un poco más de velocidad a las piernas, vamos muy leeeeento"

-Buenas noches linda dama, me puede decir su nombre? (preguntó la señorita con un tono sensual)

-Vaya, parece que se ha perdido la estrella de la familia en un bar de estos y con trago barato-

"¿Qué carajos pasa con esta chica? De seguro está ebria, será mejor que nos vayamos Chikane"

"Tienes razón"

La señorita se movió para regresar, pero fue detenida por unas suaves manos.

-No te vayas. Pensé que querías pasar un buen rato (dijo la joven mirando a Chikane de manera seductora)

-¿Te parece si nos sentamos por allá? (la señorita señaló un sofá que estaba cerca)

-Me parece perfecto (la mujer de seductora cintura se sentó en el regazo de la peliazul.

-Ven Himeko, deja a Souma descansar un poco-

-Jeje tienes razón. Lo siento Souma-kun, me gusta mucho bailar-

-Por mi no hay problema pero iré a buscarme una bebida; ya regreso-

-Esta bien, nosotros estaremos aquí-

Makoto se acercó hasta el oído de la rubia.

-Oye Himeko, creo haber visto a Himemiya-san por aquí-

-¿Chikane-chan? No lo creo Mako-chan, estás muy ebria-

-Lo sé, pero... me parece haberla visto con otra chica-

-Makoto, vamos a beber un poco más (dijo Azuko)

-Esta bien, pero que sea el último trago (se alejó de la ojiamatista)

-Bueno, y luego nos vamos-

-Venga Himeko, toma un último con nosotros-

-No tienen remedio, dame dos-

-Esa es la actitud, parece que te pegó lo de Miya-sama-

Himeko bebió sus últimos tragos con tristeza y rencor; había visto a la peliazul con otra chica en el regazo.

-Himeko, nosotros nos vamos. ¿Que vas a hacer? (Le preguntó Makoto)

-Me quedaré un poco más; le pediré a Souma que me acompañe-

-Bueno, ten cuidado entonces-

La rubia se escabulló entre la multitud, estaba decidida a llamar la atención de la peliazul.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento? (Preguntó la mujer)

-Lo siento pero todavía no me voy, además quiero beber algo (respondió Chikane)

-Ya te busco yo un trago (la mujer se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud)

"Vaya, que mujer más sexy" (se habló para sí)

"Mira, en esa mesa hay un trago. ¿Vamos por él?" (preguntó su consciencia)

"Si, de seguro la mujer lo dejó allí"

La señorita se levantó; como pudo se llegó hasta aquella copa y saboreo el contenido. Era un trago fuerte.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa, esto es demasiado-

-Chikane-san, ¿te vas ahora?-

"¿Cómo se llamaba este chico?" (le preguntó la doncella a su consciencia)

"Dejame recordar... Kaoru-san?" (respondió su consciencia al azar)

"Ese es nombre de chica" (se dijo la señorita impaciente)

"Emmm... Kikaya-san?"

"Acabas de inventar ese apellido cierto?"

"No lo sé... ahh espera... era Kitawa-san?"

-Kitawa-san, ese es su nombre-

-Jajaja Chikane-san estás bien, necesitas bajarte un poco. Toma-

-¿Esto qué es?-

-Te ayudará a bajarte un poco el estado de ebriedad en que andas-

-Gracias Kitawa-san-

-De nada-

La señorita se dirigió al murmullo en la pista de baile. La gente gritaba y aplaudía a una joven de cabellera rubia, ojos amatista y vestido rosa. Cuando la peliazul se acercó, quedó cautivada con aquella hermosa joven y su figura; sin pensarlo se acercó hasta la pista.

"Quiero bailar con esa rubia y luego llevarla a mi habitación"

"Chikane, no tienes remedio... tampoco frenos así que ten cuidado"

-Himeko, aquí tienes tu... tu... tu trago (Souma irrumpió en la escena, ebrio hasta las cejas)

Al instante la señorita reconoció su voz; su rival estaba en el campo de batalla pero ninguno estaba en condiciones de pelear concretamente, aun así no podía darse el lujo de perder.

-Ogami-san, raro me hubiera sido no verte metiendo la nariz donde no te llaman-

-Himemiya-san, ¿porqué no me sorprende encontrate en un lugar donde las mujeres se te tiran encima? ¿Tan falta estás de calor?-

-Jajaja, es gracioso que lo digas. Por tu parte no parece que carezcas de calor, muy al contrario se desborda grotescamente de tu piel-

-Buena jugada, pero no esperes un "checkmate"-

-Chikane-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Himekoooooo?-

"Qué demonios! ¿La rubia sexy es Himeko?" (indicó su consciencia)

"Joder, eso no me lo esperaba" (se respondió confusa)

-¿Chikane-chan, estás bien?-

-Bien, si... estoy bien. Gracias Himeko; estás muy guapa hoy por cierto-

-(sonrojo) gracias. Es inusual verte en conjuntos informales, pero también te luce-

-No piensen que me quedaré a ver cómo coquetean. Himemiya-san, te lo pido amablemente, largo de aquí-

-Vaya, eres el chico amable por excelencia. Ya me voy, pero me llevo a Himeko... (la señorita le dedicó una mirada tímida a la rubia) por supuesto, si Himeko quiere ir conmigo-

-Bueno, vamos. Adiós Ogami-kun-

-Ehhh pero... bien adiós-

-Chikane-chan, ¿puedes llegar así a tu casa?-

-¿Cómo? Ahh... ¿te refieres a caminar? No hay problema, Simoun-san viene por mi-

-¿Dónde está?-

-No lo sé... pero creo que no nos interesa-

"Mira esa paloma, parece que tiene melena jajaja" (se dijo totalmente ebria)

"Oye, no te rías así, Himeko nos está mirando raro" (contesto su consciencia)

-Himeko, mira! La paloma rechazó a la otra jajaja-

-Chikane-chan, vamos a mi apartamento. No puedes llegar así a tu casa-

-Bueno, pero no quisiera molestar-

-Tranquila, nunca eres una molestia... Chikane-chan, ¿me estás escuchando?-

"Jajaja... paloma estúpida, todavía está rogándole a la otra" (se habló absorta en la escena de las aves)

La rubia arrastró cómo pudo a la señorita hasta su apartamento. La peliazul cayó al sofá; estaba apunto de dormirse pero...

-Himekoooo... estamos en mi casa?-

-No, estamos en mi apartamento-

-¿Es mío también?-

-No, es solo mío-

-Jodeeeeer! (La señorita miró a la rubia decidida) Himeko?-

-¿Qué pasa Chikane-chan?-

-Quiero vivir contigo (cerró sus ojos; parecía estar dormida)

-Jooo Chikane-chan... (se sonrojó de felicidad) ¿No pudiste decirme eso sin estar ebria? Supongo que lo mantendré en secreto-

-Himeko...-

-Ehhh... ¿qué pasa ahora Chikane-chan?-

-Quiero hacerte el amor ahora-

Después de aquella frase, la peliazul por fin se entrega al mundo onírico.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

Si Himemiya-san no lo hace, entonces yo...

~Mansión Himemiya~

-Amor, vamos a dar una vuelta? (Preguntó Saeko desde la cama)

-Hoy no puedo cariño, tengo trabajo por hacer. De seguro no vuelvo hasta mañana (respondió Richard resignado)

-Mmm, bueno... (Dijo en un puchero) saldré yo sola-

-Ten cuidado, y dile a Simoun-san que vaya contigo-

-No lo sé, quiero caminar-

-Bueno, haz lo que prefieras. Me voy-

-Hasta pronto cariño!-

(Sin respuesta)

-(Suspiro) Que tranquilo está todo... Voy a llamar a Marlenne para ver si tiene tiempo libre hoy-

~Hospital, Tokio~

-Kousaka-san, espera un momento-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nos informaron de la llegada de un paciente gravemente herido-

-Necesita algún tipo de cirugía?-

-Si, presenta cortaduras profundas en todo el cuerpo pero principalmente en la pierna derecha-

-Ok, entonces alista una sala con todo lo necesario para las suturas-

-De inmediato (la enfermera desapareció por el pasillo lleno de doctores y pacientes)

-Uff estoy demasiado cansada hoy!-

Riiiing *sonido del teléfono de Marlenne*

-Hola?-

-Onee-chan, me reubicaron para un caso y posiblemente no vuelva hasta el otro mes, recuerda regresar a casa temprano para alimentar a Muffin-

-Está bien, gracias por cuidar de él, ten cuidado-

-Por supuesto, hasta pronto-

...

-Vaya día más aburrido, quisiera que pase algo interesante hoy... (la rubia miró su celular por un momento)

-Kousaka-san, todo está listo-

-Voy enseguida, gracias (apagó y guardó su teléfono desilusionada)

~Mansión Himemiya~

-Maldición! Porqué Marlenne no contesta?-

-Saeko-sama, su desayuno está listo-

-Gracias Alyssa-san (dijo disgustada) Por favor, llama a Chikane también-

-Con gusto, voy enseguida-

La señorita bajo con una sonrisa radiante; "empalagosa" era la palabra que rondaba por la mente de Saeko.

-Buenos días princesa (le miró de reojo, pero solo recibió la misma sonrisa como respuesta) Y bien, te noto muy feliz... ¿Ha pasado algo bueno?-

-Buenos días madre! Y... pues... si y no, la vida es bonita así que esa es razón suficiente-

-Y el no?-

-Pues, que quería salir a pasear con Himeko pero está estudiando con Saotome-san-

-¿Exámenes de reposición?-

-Jeje... Es terrible para las matemáticas. Pero dejando de lado ese tema, puedo saber porqué miras con tanto recelo tu teléfono?-

-Ehhh... para nada, solo le miro como siempre...-

-Enserio? No estarás esperando una llamada de alguien sospechoso verdad?-

-Vamos princesa, no digas esas cosas. Bien sabes como soy-

-Sí, lo sé... Es por eso que me parece extraño-

-No te preocupes, no es nada raro-

~Hospital, Tokio~

-Hasta que por fin logro salir de allí! Veamos que hay de nuevo (Marlenne encendió su teléfono y se sorprendió; tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de Saeko "La guapa")

-Kousaka-san, terminaste tu turno?-

-Ehhh... (Estaba preocupada) si, porqué?

-Es porque ya terminé el mío, te gustaría salir a alguna parte a comer?-

-Me encantaría, pero no tengo dinero y no traje el auto-

-No hay problema, yo invito hoy-

(A Marlenne le retiñeron ambos oídos, era imposible declinar aquella oferta pero estaba demasiado preocupada por Saeko; decidió llamarla para cerciorarse)

-Te lo agradezco Lucina-san, permiteme hacer una llamada y ya te informo-

-Bien, te espero en el auto-

~Mansión Himemiya~

Raaaang *sonido del teléfono de Saeko*

-Hola?-

-Saeko, estás bien?-

-Marlenne, no tienes descaro! Por supuesto que no estoy bien-

-No puede ser, y porque no te veo en el hospital? (Preguntó aterrada) Te han tratado correctamente?-

-Tonta! No me ha pasado nada grave. ¿Porqué piensas eso?-

-Pues... Porque tengo 20 llamadas perdidas de la señora Himemiya en mi teléfono-

-Ahh eso... lo siento por preocuparte-

-Y bien? ¿Qué querías?

-Quería salir contigo, pero veo que estás muy ocupada, será en otra ocasión-

-Ahhhh... Richard-san no estará en casa cierto?-

-Si, y Chikane se va a visitar a su novia (dijo Saeko en un puchero)

-Así que no tienes a nadie más que molestar-

-No seas grosera, quería salir contigo; pero veo que nunca vas a cambiar. Adiós Marlenne, que te vaya bien en tu cita!-

-Espera, cómo sabes que...-

-Así que ya estas con otra? Vaya chica más rápida! (Saeko colgó enojada)

...

-Pero qué ha sido todo eso? (la rubia estaba pensando en la conversación mientras iba de camino al auto)

-Y bien? ¿Estás lista?-

-Sí, gracias por esperar-

De camino al restaurante, Marlenne recordó la conversación con Saeko. Una chispa se encendió de inmediato.

"Espera un segundo, Saeko dijo que quería salir conmigo cierto? ¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? Debería estar con ella!"

-Lucina-san, me tengo que disculpar contigo pero no te puedo acompañar hoy-

-Recordaste algo que debes hacer?-

-Sí, y necesito ir enseguida-

-Está bien, si quieres te puedo llevar!-

-No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad, podrías dejarme en casa?-

-No hay problema-

Cuando hubieron llegado al apartamento, Marlenne dejó el auto de Lucina en un salto.

-Lo siento mucho Lucina-san, te lo compensaré la próxima vez!-

-Jeje, no hay problema, pero la próxima pagas tú-

-Está bien, guardaré dinero entonces-

La rubia se cambió la ropa, se puso perfume, encendió el auto y se fue directamente a la mansión.

-Buenas tardes señorita Kousaka-san, le puedo servir en algo?-

-Alyssa-san, necesito que me digas dónde está Saeko (preguntó la rubia en un susurro)

-Ella está en su habitación, si quiere puedo prepararle algo-

-Sería fantástico, estoy hambrienta-

-Jeje no hay problema, ya me encargo yo (la sirvienta le miró graciosa)

-Ahh y por favor, haz como si yo no estuviera aquí (le indicó con un giño)

-Está bien, suerte con la sorpresa-

La rubia subió desesperadamente rápido pero en silencio; al llegar a su destino miró fijamente la puerta, tragó grueso, respiró hondo, una gota de sudor frío se asomó por su frente, suspiró y movió el pomo. La pelinegro estaba sentada en su cama y le daba la espada a Marlenne.

-Si yo llegara a mi casa y me encontrara con semejante belleza! (Dijo en tono sarcástico)

-No la tienes porque eres una descarada, irresponsable, insensible, y despistada mujer (respondió Saeko divertida)

-Pero que recibimiento! No me lo esperaba de alguien que se muere por salir conmigo-

-(una sonrisa divertida se escapó de su boca) morirse? Eres la mujer más narcisista que conozco-

-Enserio? Pensé que se lo decías al espejo cada mañana-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Marlenne?-

-Quiero saber si la propuesta de ahora sigue en pie-

-No lo sé, posiblemente no contigo!-

La rubia le miró seria, estaba deseosa de salir con ella e intentó comunicarlo en una mirada; pero la mirada de Saeko demostraba indignación, o posiblemente decepción. Como balde de agua fría, un pensamiento bostezó en su mente.

-Lo siento mucho Saeko, pero tienes que saber que eres la única (dijo en un tono suave)

-¿De qué hablas? La única estúpida será! (Saeko se hizo la ofendida)

-Para nada, sabes que solo deseo pasar mi tiempo contigo-

La pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos, y si la luz que iluminó la habitación en el instante no nos falla, un brillo rosa se asomó por sus mejillas, seguido de un singular y tenue brillo en la mirada.

-Deja de decir estupideces o dejaré de hablarte por un mes-

-No digas eso, sabes que moriría de solo imaginarlo (dijo Marlenne tanteando la situación)

-Hoy estás diciendo cosas muy extrañas, detente-

-Si la señora Himemiya piensa que soy rara, no podré evitarlo, pero en este momento soy lo más sincera que puedo-

-Marlenne, tú bien sabes que yo... (No pudo terminar la frase)

-Saeko! Desde el instituto, tu manera de caminar... Desde la primera vez que te vi y ese brillo que tienes al pasar; desde la primera vez que hablé contigo y tu perspicacia al retarme, y hasta la primera vez que me tomaste el pelo... (La rubia le sonrió contenta) Lo amo todo de ti Saeko-

Marlenne acercó su rostro al de Saeko, que de forma inmediata cerró los ojos. La fragancia de ambas, los nervios por la cercanía, el ritmo cardíaco dando a entender que no esta listo y la culpabilidad... Todos ellos insignificantes ante aquella atracción sobrenatural. La rubia posó suavemente sus labios sobre los finos de la pelinegro; y para su sorpresa, eran cálidamente recibidos.

*chirrido agudo* La puerta se abrió. Una cabellera azul y unos zafiros curiosos se asomaron...

-Madre...-

Saeko rompió el beso, se separó de inmediato de la rubia y miró aterrorizada a Chikane; Marlenne por otro lado, odió desde su interior haber olvidado poner el seguro.

-Princesa, yo... (Susurró Saeko nerviosa)

-Lo siento señorita Himemiya, esto ha sido mi culpa (irrumpió Marlenne de inmediato)

-(suspiro) Con permiso (La señorita dejó la habitación de la misma manera en que apareció en ella: completo silencio)

FIN (primera parte)


	9. Chapter 9

La señorita Himemiya sabe nuestro secreto...

-Con permiso-

La señorita cerró la puerta luego de salir. Saeko miró furiosa a Marlenne, pero con un tierno sonrojo.

-¡Marlenne, estúpida! ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo en mi casa? ¿Y sin poner seguro? ¡Enserio eres estúpida!-

-Lo siento mucho Saeko, permite que yo...-

-Quita de mi camino, necesito hablar con mi hija-

Cuando Saeko salió de la habitación escuchó a su hija llamando a su esposo desesperadamente; se fijó desde el segundo piso y se encontró con la imagen de su princesa corriendo y gritando en búsqueda del señor Himemiya. Corrió para intentar alcanzarla enfurecida, temía las intenciones de la señorita.

-HIMEMIYA CHIKANEEEEEEEEEEE-

-Joder, es madre y está enfurecida, de seguro sospecha de mis intenciones. Tengo que encontrar rápido a mi padre-

-Vuelve aquí CHIKANE (la pelinegro recorría la mansión velozmente intentando atrapar a su hija. La vio frente a ella y decidió, con pesar, la maniobra más peligrosa, y que posiblemente heriría a su hija, para atraparla) TE TENGO (dijo Saeko cuando empujó con fuerza su cuerpo contra la espalda de su hija; ésta cayó estrepitosamente al suelo)

-Auch, madre... ¿QUÉ CARAJOS PIENSAS QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?-

-No te permitiré que me hables así Himemiya Chikane-

-¿Chikane, y... Saeko? ¿Qué hacen en el suelo? ¿Están bien? (Richard, atraído por el ruido, se asomó para ver qué sucedía)

-Papá, que bueno verte, te estaba buscando. Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy impo... (Las manos de Saeko silenciaron a la joven)

-Está bien, pasa a mi oficina y hablaremos tranquilamente, pero primero dejen el suelo en paz-

-Está bien mi amor, estábamos practicando una técnica especial. Espera un momento por Chikane, dentro de un momento te verá en tu oficina-

-Está bien, pueden continuar pero no dentro de la casa, o por lo menos no hagan tanto ruido que no me puedo concentrar-

-De acuerdo, disculpa-

Richard desapareció de la escena; Saeko suspiró aliviada y en su descuido, la señorita le mordió la mano para liberarse.

-Auch, ¿qué te pasa Himemiya Chikane?-

-Sueltame, iré a decirle a padre-

-Espera un momento princesa, dame un segundo para explicarte por favor-

-(suspiro) Está bien-

Chikane siguió a Saeko con molestia, conocía muy bien a su madre y sabía que nunca se atrevería a traicionar a su padre, pero la escena fue muy clara.

-Hemos llegado, por favor toma asiento-

-Bien, pero espero que sea rápido, y que tengas una buena explicación-

-Sí la tengo. Sabes muy bien que yo no traicionaría a tu padre cariño, eso solo fue un malentendido. Marlenne llegó hace poco tiempo y me besó; estaba a punto de rechazarla pero entraste tú y viste todo-

-Madre, sé muy bien que tienes algo con Marlenne, será mejor que me expliques con la verdad y con lujo de detalles, así como yo te conté lo de Himeko-

-Está bien (Saeko se sentó frente a su hija; agradecía haber pensado en una mesa, un par de sillas y un pequeño juego de té para su habitación) Pero es una historia un poco larga-

-No hay problema, tengo algo de tiempo-

-Bien, todo comenzó en nuestros días de instituto. (La pelinegro comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos)

Una chica estaba hablando con un grupo de chicos más altos que ella. Rubia, de ojos azules, con buenas calificaciones y una alta reputación, todo esto y más hacía de Kousaka Marlenne una de las chicas más populares del instituto Ototachibana.

-Vamos Marlenne, dile que sí para que nos deje en paz. Solo tienes que salir un par de días con él y listo-

-¿Qué obtendré a cambio?-

-¡Vaya que eres listilla! Bueno, te pasaré un par de cigarrillos-

-Quiero que me des una caja-

-Bueno, una caja. Le avisaremos a Toru-san-

Detrás del gimnasio la rubia esperaba por el sujeto. Un chico tímido, de ojos café y con un pequeño sonrojo se acercaba hasta el lugar de reunión, con algo de coraje le habló a la chica.

-Kousaka-san, disculpa por hacerte esperar. Los demás me dijeron que estabas interesada en mí, así que... ¿Saldrías conmigo por favor? (El chico se inclinó con los ojos cerrados)

-Está bien, saldré contigo-

-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias (se acercó hasta la rubia y le besó)

Pasaron dos semanas. Otros chicos estaban alrededor de la joven.

-Oye Marlenne, nos dijeron que terminaste con el estúpido de Toru-san, ¿quieres salir conmigo? Te llevaré a una fiesta mañana por la noche-

-Está bien, vamos a salir-

Después de varios meses Kousaka-san había salido con la mayoría de los chicos de tercer nivel; pero ninguno de ellos llegaba a la segunda semana de relación con la rubia pues ella perdía el interés en ellos rápidamente.

Una tarde, la rubia se encontraba mirando la entrada desde el techo del invernadero. Estaba aburrida pues había llegado temprano al instituto ese día y se había pasado todo el rato mirando a los demás estudiantes entrar. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de bajarse, su mirada recorrió de pies a cabeza a una hermosa señorita de cabello negro y ojos rojos como rubíes; lucía una figura sensacional y una sonrisa perfecta. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y ahí llegó a una de las conclusiones más estúpidas y carentes de sentido para ella: Se había enamorado a primera vista.

-Tengo que saber su nombre, y cuál es su grupo (miró con detalle a la chica al lado de su belleza favorita) Sasaki Moba-san, así que son compañeras. Ya te tengo, clase 2E (suspiró triunfante)

La rubia se bajó y decidió esperarla en frente de la clase, para su infortunio fue interrumpida.

-Kousaka-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? (Un chico de ojos verde claro y cabello rubio se dirigió a ella)

"Demonios, si me quedo con este tipo la perderé de vista, y de seguro se me quiere confesar. ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

-Lo siento mucho pero llevo prisa (dijo suavemente la rubia)

-Sólo será un momento, por favor (suplicó el joven con una mirada tímida)

-(suspiro) Bien, ¿Qué deseas?-

-Kousaka-san, tú me gustas, ¿crees que podemos salir? (el chico se inclinó frente a ella con los ojos cerrados y un leve sonrojo)

"Otra vez, ya lo venía venir. Pero yo..."

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo salir contigo-

-EH? ¿Porqué? ¿Es por que no nos conocemos? ¿O por que no soy lo suficientemente atractivo para ti?-

-No es eso, es solo que yo...-

La rubia pensó por un instante. Sabía que sería separada de los demás si decía la verdad, pero también sabía que se quitaría un peso de encima al no tener que lidiar con las confesiones.

-¿Tú qué?-

-Yo estoy interesada en una chica de la clase 2E, por eso no puedo aceptarte. Lo siento mucho y... Muchas gracias-

El timbre de entrada los interrumpió.

"Ahhh, perdí mi oportunidad, supongo que tendré que buscarla en el próximo receso-

Se encaminó a su clase pero se detuvo al escuchar varios rumores.

-Es cierto, acabo de escucharlo de unos chicos, que Kagi-san fue rechazado hace poco por Kousaka-san, además de que ahora sabemos que es lesbiana-

-¿Enserio? La verdad no lo creo-

-No lo sé, escuché que está interesada en una chica de la clase 2E-

-EH? Hay varias chicas bonitas ahí, pero eso no lo veía venir-

-Yo tampoco, no de esa chica-

Kousaka-san retomó su camino. Se esperaba todo tipo de rumores, pero no tan temprano. Apenas si había rechazado al chico, ya medio instituto estaba enterado. Al llegar a la clase se sentó en silencio y no dio importancia a las preguntas y miradas curiosas que le seguían. La hora del almuerzo llegó. La rubia se escapó de la clase para evitar a sus compañeras curiosas; cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras que conducían a la azotea, la puerta llamó su atención. Estaba abierta.

-¿Quién pudo haber dejado abierto? Bueno, igual no importa, creo que será el mejor lugar para ocultarme por ahora-

-Jeje, Saeko-chan eres tan seria siempre-

"Rayos, no pensé que hubiera alguien más, supongo que mejor me voy"

-¿Es algo raro?-

-Para nada, solo pienso que eres muy bonita cuando actúas así-

"Pensándolo bien, será mejor que me quede a investigar quiénes son los que están acá, además de que estoy muy interesada en su conversación"

-EH? (Se sonrojó) no digas cosas raras Nobara-chan!-

Cuando la rubia espió detrás de la puerta, miró con felicidad a la chica de cabello negro que tanto interés le había causado. Su corazón latió desesperadamente, estaba pensando en entrar y hablar con ella. Se llenó de valor cuando escuchó el nombre de la chica.

-Te lo dije Saeko-chan, Nobara-chan también piensa que eres muy bonita!-

-Ya somos tres (interrumpió la rubia con el corazón hecho un nudo)

-EH? (Las tres chicas voltearon su vista hacia la puerta y fueron sorprendidas al mirar a una joven de muy buena figura, de cabello rubio y ojos azules)

-Me preguntaba quienes eran los afortunados de tener acceso a la azotea; ya veo que son "afortunadas"-

-¿Qué quieres decir? (Preguntó Nobara nerviosa. Marlenne pudo notar que la chica era muy hermosa, pero no tanto como la pelinegro)

-No todos tienen la oportunidad de venir aquí, pero ya veo que es exclusividad de los representantes-

-¿Qué quieres de nosotras? (pregunto Moba a la defensiva)

"¿Porqué carajos se enoja? Solo estoy entablando una conversación normal"

-Pues... Me gustaría que me prestaran las llaves de vez en cuando-

-Las llaves son para los representantes solamente, si te las presto y alguien se entera seré castigada (respondió Nobara intentando defenderse)

-Lo serás si les digo que la representante almuerza en un espacio prohibido para estudiantes-

"Seguro que con esto me prestarán las llaves amablemente"

-No te atrevas a amenazar a Nobara-chan! (Moba se levantó y habló exaltada)

-Así que eres Nobara, bien... Gracias por avisarme, será más fácil acusarte-

-Espera un momento (interrumpió Saeko después de meditar un poco) ¿qué podemos hacer para que nos dejes en paz?-

"Vaya, su voz es increíblemente melodiosa" (Discutía Marlenne en su interior)

-Tu debes ser Usanagi Saeko no? Bien, quieres desafiarme... Entonces, ¿qué tal un beso? Solo uno y les dejo tranquilas-

-Bien, lo haremos aquí mismo (habló confiada Saeko) Nobara-chan, dale su beso para que nos podamos librar de ella-

-Jajaja alto, tienes que ser tu Usanagi-san, y no aquí, al frente de tus compañeras-

"Uwaa, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo Marlenne, ella es una chica. De seguro se reirá en mi cara y me molestará como las demás"

-Vamos de inmediato entonces-

"EH? ¿Aceptó? ¡Qué bien, soy tan feliz!"

-Bien! Me gusta esa actitud (dijo Marlenne con voz triunfante)

-¿Estás segura Saeko-chan? (Le preguntó Nobara incómoda) no quiero causarte problemas-

"Demonios, ni que yo fuera un monstruo. Estúpida niña bonita"

-¡No te preocupes! (dijo Saeko con una gran sonrisa)

Las jóvenes llegaron hasta el salón, donde Marlenne las miraba espectane de los hechos. Las compañeras de Saeko miraban con indiferencia a la joven rubia, además de los rumores que se extendieron sobre ella.

-Aquí y ahora! (Habló alto Marlenne dirigiéndose a Saeko, que extrañamente la miraba confiada)

-Bien, terminemos esto!-

Todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar a favor de su compañera Saeko, pues pensaron que era una pelea.

Saeko se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la rubia.

"¡Pero que suerte tengo!"

Marlenne cerró sus ojos para esperar el beso que le daría el triunfo, pero para su infortunio solo recibió un pequeño roce en su mejilla; abrió sus ojos para comprobar que Saeko la miraba burlista.

-¿Porqué sonríes? No cumpliste el trato-

-Nunca especificaste el lugar así que lo elegí yo fufu-

Marlenne se sonrojó pues su mejilla estaba caliente, pero se sintió humillada frente a toda una clase pues había perdido delante de la chica que le gustaba.

-El trato está hecho y puedo decir que te ves muy linda cuando estas avergonzada Kousaka-san! (Se burló Saeko triunfante)

-Jajaja que perdedora, estaba esperando a que la besaran (gritó Moba)

-MALDITA USANAGI, ME LAS PAGARÁS-

"Demonios, debí suponerlo"

-No lo creo jeje (Saeko escapó de la enojada chica)

-Vuelve aquí USANAGIIIIIIII-

Marlenne persiguió a Saeko hasta la parte trasera del gimnasio.

-Espera un momento, ya no puedo continuar (dijo Saeko exhausta)

-Bueno, después de todo no tengo derecho a hacer nada pero... Me gustaría hablar contigo, si me permites (Marlenne la miraba sonriente)

-Está bien, ¿te parece si nos sentamos debajo de aquel árbol?-

-Sí, no tengo problema-

Mientras la rubia seguía a Saeko, iba delineando su figura con sus ojos; estaba tan absorta en aquello, que no supo cuando llegaron al destino, ni que Saeko la miraba entre curiosa y traviesa.

-¿Te gusta? (preguntó Saeko sin poder evitarlo)

-EH? (Marlenne la miró confusa)

-Me refería a que estabas mirando mi cadera mientras babeabas, ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo?-

-Ehhh... yo... Lo siento mucho (el sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia causó un extraño sentimiento en Saeko)

-¿Porqué te disculpas?-

-Por si te hice sentir incómoda-

-No dije nada como eso, tranquila-

-La verdad es que sí (Confesó Marlenne, evitando el contacto visual)

-EH? (Saeko le miró interesada)

-Sí me gusta tu cuerpo-

-Vaya, eres muy descarada (Sonrió mientras le miraba tranquila)

-Aunque no es lo único que me gusta de ti-

-EH? (Ahora Saeko le miraba impactada)

-También me gusta tu sonrisa (Marlenne levantó su mirada y enfrentó los rubíes espectantes)

-¿Acaso me estas diciendo que te gusto?-

-Eso mismo. Me gustas Usanagi Saeko-

-Por eso querías que te besara ¿no es así?-

-Ugh, vaya que eres perspicaz-

Saeko se acercó hasta la rubia. Tomó el rostro de Marlenne en sus manos. Acortó la distancia entre sus labios y... la besó suavemente. La rubia la miró sorprendida, luego cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el momento.

-También me gustas Kousaka Marlenne. Aunque a diferencia de ti, yo estoy interesada en tu valerosa actitud más que en tu cuerpo-

-Ehh... yo... (Miró a Saeko; esta vez la pelinegro le observa paciente) Gracias-

-Seguro-

-Madre, madre. ¡Chikane llamando a la enamorada! (La señorita bromeó)

Saeko volvió en si luego de escuchar la broma.

-Y así es como pasó (confesó Saeko)

-Mmm, ya veo. Gracias por tu sinceridad, pero igual tengo que avisarle a mi padre-

-Oye Chikane, ¿para dónde crees que vas?-

-Ya te lo dije, no puedo ocultarle esto a padre-

-Te dije que había sido mi culpa-

-MARLENNE? ¿ESTABAS AQUÍ? (Saeko gritó impactada)

-Sip. Por cierto Saeko, me ha encantado la manera en que relataste nuestra romántica historia (La rubia miró a las mujeres Himemiya, éstas le miraban extrañamente)

-LARGO DE MI CASA TRAIDORA! (Chikane perseguía a la rubia)

FIN


End file.
